


Brave Puppy

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagrid rescues his first pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspider/gifts).



> Written on 6 April 2012 in response to [starspider](http://starspider.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hagrid: payback_.

One day, Hagrid happened upon some boys tormenting a puppy.

"Look! He ran into that hedge!"

"Get 'im!"

"Whoever kicks it the farthest wins!"

"Stop that!" Hagrid shouted, rushing towards the boys.

They ignored him, and Hagrid ran back down the street so that he could double back through his neighbors' yards. Coaxing the puppy to him on the other side of the hedge—a growing boy, he was never without snacks—Hagrid tucked the trembling animal into his jacket and burst through the bushes in a towering rage.

"There's gonna be some payback for this poor puppy's sufferin' today! Who's first?"


End file.
